


REAL

by Smeileng



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: F/M, First Ecounter
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeileng/pseuds/Smeileng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal ini nyata. Kita bertemu. Dan aku hanya ingin mengatakan terima kasih padamu karena telah menyelamatkan hidupku dari sesuatu yang kelam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	REAL

**Author's Note:**

> Shinhwa milik ShinCom.  
> Eric Mun milik dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan selaku pencipta.   
> Ashen adalah OC milikku.   
> Tidak ada keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.

> Ini bukanlah mimpi? 

Rasanya aku tidak percaya bahwa aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Idolaku sejak masa SMA. Orang yang secara tidak langsung menolongku dari depresi yang hampir menggiringku dalam keputusan untuk membunuh diriku sendiri. Orang yang secara tidak langsung mendorong diriku untuk berusaha menggapai mimpiku dan membuatku percaya pada diriku sendiri sekali lagi. 

"Halo. Namaku Ashen."

"Halo Ashen, senang bertemu denganmu."

Senyumnya membuatku ingin mencubit pipiku dan mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa ini pastilah hanya mimpi. Tapi tulang rusukku disenggol oleh temanku yang merangkap menjadi tour guide menyadarkanku bahwa ini semua adalah nyata.

"Boleh aku meminta foto?" aku terlalu gembira bertemu dengannya sampai aku merasa suaraku nyaris tidak keluar. Dan aku tidak yakin lelaki itu mendengarkan perkataanku tadi.

Namun ternyata.... "Oke."

> Aku harus mengatakannya. Karena dia, aku bisa seperti sekarang ini

"Terima kasih."

Dia hanya tersenyum dan aku merasa bisa-bisa aku menjerit histeris kalau terus diberikan senyuman itu. Ah, akhirnya aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi fans seseorang sampai kadang tingkahnya terlalu menggelikan. 

"Mungkin anda tidak tahu, tapi karena anda aku bisa menggapai mimpiku. Karena anda, aku tidak jadi membunuh diriku sendiri karena depresi."

Dan aku tahu ekspresimu  mengisyaratkan bahwa kau tidak mengerti perkataanku. Aku mengerti karena kosakata Korea masih belum begitu kaya dan aku tidak yakin tadi apakah pengucapanku benar atau tidak. 

"Eric-ssi, semoga anda segera menikah. Aku bahagia jika anda melakukannya."

Lelaki itu tertawa mendengarnya dan aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa tawa seseorang bisa berefek bahagia untukku. 

"Mungkin kau bisa menikah denganku," cendana yang membuatku tersenyum. 

> Dulu aku memang pernah memimpikan hal itu. Namun semuanya sudah aku kubur sejak lama, saat aku mengerti batasan antara pengagum dan mencintai seseorang.

**Author's Note:**

> Mau nyampah di sini aja sih. Soalnya buka Tumblr itu loadingnya lama banget ;___; #penting 
> 
> Bdw, sebenarnya ini fragmen-fragmen dari sebuah cerita yang utuh. Nanti aku coba untuk menyatukan semuanya dam (mungkin) bakalan aku ikutkan di NaNoWritMo (plz forgive me if my writing wrong).


End file.
